Breaking Tradition
by missvenita
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke breaks free from the traditional forms of intimacy.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This particular story is AU and does not follow the anime or manga plot-line. **

**Warning: This story is NSFW.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke is a simple man. He is a man of tradition.<p>

After clearing his family name and restoring it's honor and reputation in the shinobi world, he had finally returned to his home in Konohagakure no Sato. He had since rekindled the broken bonds with his former teammates and have forged new ones with the old Rookie 9 and many others as well.

Being the man of tradition he is, he courted his fellow female teammate for awhile before officially dating her. He waited a good long time before he proposed to her, saving up all his money to make sure the ring he would give to her was nothing but the best because that is what she deserved. Their wedding was lavish yet small, attended by their family of friends. Now here they were living happily in a newly constructed home in the rebuilt Uchiha Compound.

Sakura was head of the hospital and would occasionally help Naruto with his paperwork as he was the newly appointed Hokage. Sasuke had started up the Konoha Military Police Force, of which his family was once known for.

After pulling 15 hour shifts at work for the past week, Sasuke was dragged to the bar to have a few drinks with Kiba and Naruto. The other males were already getting drunk and talking about their sex lives, to which Sasuke frowned upon. He believed that it was something that should remain private with your partner.

"Sasuke man, you've gotta try anal!" Kiba slurred.

"That sounds unsanitary." Sasuke couldn't fathom the idea of putting his genital in _that_ hole.

"Nah dude, it's the greatest thing ever! You know next to the vagina and all...ahahahaha get it?"

"Yes Kiba, we know the anatomy of the female body..at least some of us do." Sasuke eyed Naruto who admitted to having had trouble in the bedroom during his first time.

"HEY! It's hard to see in the dark!"

"Uh huh." Sasuke smirked into his drink.

"Seriously, anal is amazing. Just get Sakura to do a little extra cleaning up there and use a bunch of lube and you'll be in heaven." Kiba swung back his drink.

"I agree with Kiba, teme. It's pretty great. Adds spice to the usual routine!" Naruto smacked him on the shoulder as he stood up.

"I gotta go guys, Hinata's waiting for me."

After saying goodbye to Naruto, Sasuke turned to Kiba,

"I highly doubt Sakura would be interested."

"Can't knock it till you try it! Would you have ever thought Hinata, of all people, would be the kind of chick to do anal? And besides Sakura's adventurous, no doubt a wild one in bed." Kiba winked.

"Hinata will do anything for that idiot. Sakura's not that willing to do everything just for me. Anyway I'll see you at work on Monday. Don't get too wasted loser." Sasuke threw a 20 on the counter and made his way out of the crowding bar.

* * *

><p>On his way home Sasuke couldn't help but think about the prospect of trying anal sex. He began walking slower thinking of ways he could bring it up to Sakura. Anal sex was out of his comfort zone, he had no doubt it would probably feel good, but breaking free from the traditional forms of intimacy sort of made him nervous. His sex life with Sakura didn't need spicing up, it wasn't getting boring or anything like that, but he did suddenly find himself thinking how much better it would get if they did try anal.<p>

Reaching home, Sasuke removed his shoes and called out to his wife, "Tadaima, Sakura."

Walking into the kitchen he saw the table was missing the usual dinner that would be waiting after a day of work.

"O kaeri nasai anata." Sakura entered the room wearing absolutely nothing. She walked towards Sasuke with lust in her eyes and a swing in her hips.

"Still horny? I thought I took care of that this morning before work." Sasuke smirked as his wife pushed him to sit down at the table. She took a seat on the edge of the table and brought her lips down to meet his.

Sasuke's hands reached out to caress her exposed skin which were now getting goosebumps from the contact. His fingers ventured south between her legs and began to finger her, with each addition of a finger and slight increase in pace, her moans grew louder against his mouth. Her hips slowly beginning to thrust forward to meet his fingers.

Sakura's own hands ventured south to release his growing erection from it's restrictive pants. Sasuke groaned in her mouth as he felt her warm hand wrap around his member.

Without breaking the kiss, Sakura gently removed his fingers from her dripping wet entrance and slid off the table to straddle him in the chair. She positioned his length and slowly brought herself down only far enough to envelop the the tip before she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

Sasuke's hands gripped her ass and pulled her body down and flush against his causing Sakura to gasp lightly followed by an exhale of a soft pleasure filled moan, he could feel her walls tightening around him. Sakura engaged his mouth in another kiss, while her hands rested on his shoulder blades using them as leverage as she began to ride him.

Sakura tortured him with her constant changes in pace; she would quicken the pace only to slow it down and even pause completely mid-thrust. Getting frustrated with her teasing, Sasuke stopped her movements and picked her up. He carried her over to their bedroom where he none too gently dropped her into their bed.

Quickly removing his uniform, he crawled on top of her lithe form, taking her left breast into his mouth while sensually massaging the right one. His tongue swiveled around her nipple amidst slowly grazing it with his teeth. Sakura's hands gripped his head as he bit down and swiftly switched breasts.

After giving equal treatment to both breasts Sasuke's mouth trailed kisses down her body. Reaching his destination, he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go inside her wet cavern. He felt her buck and he held her hips down in place as he continued to tease her.

"Fuck, Sasuke." Sakura's voice was strained as she arched her back in pleasure. One hand on the top of Sasuke's head pushing his mouth harder against her core, while the other groped her own breast.

Coming back to be level with her face, Sasuke smirked at her impatience. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. She gave a loud satisfied moan and lifted her ass to push his length deeper in, now on all fours.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke increased his pace, ramming into her. Her moans filled the room in answer to his question. However, this did not satisfy the Sharingan wielder.

"Answer me, _Sa-ku-ra._" Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and lifted her upper body parallel to his own, whilst continuing his fast pace. Sakura twisted her head and breathed a 'yes' into Sasuke's mouth. Moments later, Sasuke was flat on his back as Sakura straddled him, lowering herself onto him.

Sasuke smirked up at the beautiful woman riding him, watching the way her breasts bounced every time she thrust her weight down, her normally lucid jade eyes hazed over, all focus lost, beads of sweat forming all over her body from the heat being created. He felt her walls tighten and knew she would orgasm soon. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her down hard, she fell forward into his chest as he regained dominance despite being on the bottom.

"Sasuke, _please._" Sakura's breathing hitched, and came in short shallow breaths.

Paying no heed to her plea, he thrust his hips up, harder and deeper into her body until she screamed his name. He caught a glimpse of her eyes rolling back and her body turn limp as he felt himself filling her up with a warm flood of semen erupting in pulsations.

"Satisfied, wife?" Sasuke smirked up at the ceiling as his wife moaned contently on his chest.

"For now."

Sasuke's eyes shot down to the mound of hair obstructing his view of Sakura's face. His brows furrowed at her response. "What does that mean?"

Lifting her head from his chest, she gave him her own smirk and in a teasing tone said, "Sasuke-kun…. you're losing your touch. We used to be able to go an average of 4 rounds."

Scowling he looked away, a faint blush apparent on his pale cheeks. "Urusai...I've been tired, work is….annoying."

Sakura laughed lightly, nuzzling back into his chest she said quietly, "I know. But let's build that stamina back up tomorrow ok? I've really missed you."

"Ah." Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Sakura."

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about trying...anal sex?" Sasuke waited for an outburst of some kind, but instead was greeted with a softly snoring Sakura. Rolling his eyes he pulled the covers higher to cover their naked bodies as he let himself succumb to sleep, resolving to ask her again the next day.


	2. Research

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This story is AU and does not follow the anime or manga plot-line.**

**Warning: This story is NSFW.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke the next Saturday morning to an empty bed. His keen sense of smell could pick up the aroma of food emanating from the kitchen, which was where Sakura would probably be, if not the dining room. He quickly got dressed as he was eager to pick up the conversation he started last night.<p>

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

"Ohayou Sak-" Sasuke's sleepy eyes practically fell out of their sockets as he saw what lay in front of him.

Sakura was leaning back on her elbows smirking at him, her body laid out on the table with two heart shaped omelets on either breast with a ketchup drawn heart on her naval pierced with bacon arrows. With her legs wide open, she gave him a lovely view of an onigiri nestled at the opening of her vagina.

His eyes found their way to meet her gaze after a while and Sakura smirked and said in a seductive whisper "Eat up."

With lightening speed, Sasuke took a seat in front of his 'meal'. Staring at the onigiri he could feel a rare and quite uncharacteristic grin spread across his face. Placing his hands together in prayer, he first silently thanked the gods for giving him such a beautiful and amazingly wonderful wife as Sakura, and secondly he thanked them for the meal he was about to devour.

"Itadakimasu."

Sasuke placed his mouth on her cunt and used his tongue to dislodge the onigiri and as he chewed the rice ball, he inserted one finger enticing a small moan from his wife. As her cunt got slicker he increased his pace and added two more fingers. Sakura was trying to repress her urge to writhe at his touch to keep the remaining food on her body from falling off of her, she bit her bottom lip and gripped the table beneath her.

Her control almost disappeared completely when she felt his tongue swirling and sucking at her clitoris. It wasn't long until she let out a throaty moan as she came into his hand.

Panting lightly, she looked down to see her husband licking his palm clean of her orgasm. He stood up from his chair and thrust two of his fingers into her open mouth. She sucked on it and could taste herself.

"You must really be feeling sexually frustrated, to go to such lengths and such _creativity_." Sasuke picked up one of the omelets using chopsticks and dipped it in the ketchup drawn heart on her stomach.

"Don't you like it Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. He finished chewing the last of the omelets and lowered his head to lick the rest of the ketchup off her skin. All that was left was the bacon.

"Why don't I show you how much I do?"

* * *

><p>After Sasuke's delightful breakfast, he carried Sakura to take a warm bubble bath, cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and began preparing her something to eat as a way of thanks.<p>

Smirking into his coffee he remembered how he felt proud seeing Sakura weak at the knees, as she attempted to go to the bathroom to clean up. He had told her not to move as he went to the bathroom to draw her a warm bath, and came back to deliver her to it. He went on more than 6 rounds, and lost count of her orgasms.

_'I bet she's plenty satisfied now.'_

Sasuke finished setting the table for Sakura's breakfast, or more appropriately labeled, her lunch since it was past noon now. He resumed thinking of how to bring up the topic of anal sex again. He didn't think she'd be in the mood to try it now, after he literally exhausted her. And he didn't know of how much preparation was needed for it, or how many times it would take for her body to get accustomed to the new change.

"Sasuke-kun! You didn't have to make breakfast for me!" Wearing a bathrobe she came into the kitchen and took a seat across from him.

"Hn. You can walk now I see."

"I healed myself. But I'm still pretty exhausted. I think after eating I'll take a nice long nap. Itadakimasu!"

Watching his wife as the minutes passed by, Sasuke arrived to the decision that he would do some research on the matter. If he was going to bring this up, he wanted to make sure he knew everything possible about it, and hopefully he'll also find ways on how to convince her to trying it.

"Do you want me to join you?" Sasuke was hoping she'd say no so that he could go out and begin his research.

"Hm… no that's alright. You're not going out to do work are you? You should really rest!" Sakura wagged her chopsticks at him disapprovingly.

"Iie. I was thinking about sparring with the dobe. Or Kakashi. Haven't trained in awhile. Stuck in that damn office."

Sakura put her dishes into the sink and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. "Don't come home too battered! Same with Naruto, I don't want to have to heal any serious injuries on either of you. And don't trek dirt into the house either."

"Hn. I make no promises about the dobe's health. I won't be out long." Sasuke said slipping his sandals on.

"Have fun!"

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Kakashi handed him his infamous Icha Icha Paradise Novel. Sasuke glared at him and grunted, "You serious?"

"Exploring different perspectives will be a good start to your research. Just don't let her catch you with this, she'll tear it to shreds. This is limited edition, please take care of it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nonetheless pocketed the novel and stormed away muttering incoherent vulgarities at his perverted sensei and his strange obsession with his pornographic books.

_'Why doesn't he just actually get laid instead of reading about fictional characters doing it?'_

Sasuke's next stop would be Naruto. He knew the blonde idiot should be awake by now. He just hoped he wouldn't catch his best friend in the middle of an awkward situation like last time. He shuddered at the thought of remembering what he had seen and unfortunately _heard_.

"OI! TEME!" Naruto was coming out of his favorite ramen stand and was waving him over. Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over knowing he no longer needed to go to the blonde's house.

"How come Sakura-chan's not out with you?"

"Dobe." He greeted. "She's sleeping. Come on, let's spar." Sasuke grabbed the Hokage by his collar and began dragging him towards the training grounds.

"But I just ate! I need to digest– OI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I'M YOUR HOKAGE!"

XXX

"Sakura-chan's not going to be too happy about this..." Naruto shook his head and almost felt bad for using his Rasengan in a spar. Then again, Sasuke used his Chidori...twice. That bastard.

"Hn. Hinata can heal you."

"I don't think anyone but Baa-chan and Sakura-chan can heal wounds inflicted by you and Kaka-sensei's stupid chidori!" Naruto slowly pulled at his blood soaked shirt that was clinging to his open wound. Wincing he decided to leave it alone until his teammate healed him.

"Hn. Same goes for the Fourth's jutsu." Sasuke lifted himself up on his feet, knowing he would have to either wake up his wife or somehow convince Tsunade to heal him and Naruto's wounds.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's indirect compliment towards him and his late father.

"Ne teme? Did you talk to Sakura-chan about, y'know?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively watching his best friends expression turn sour.

"No. I'm doing a little... research. Before I bring it up to her."

"Research? Teme it's sex, not an operation!" Sasuke glared down at him, seriously contemplating on hitting him right in his open wound for being so loud.

"Idiot. You wouldn't understand."

"Says the anal virgin to the experienced sex god."

"Shut up or I'll activate my Mangekyō."

"Hai, hai! But in all seriousness teme, you don't need to do research. All I did was ask Hinata if she was willing to just try it, and if she didn't like it, that would be the end of it. She said it felt weird at first, but she was open to trying it more until she got used to the sensation." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about the preparations for it?"

"Ehhh, I mean all Sakura-chan has to do is use the bathroom before hand, and if she's having tummy problems, she can use an enema."

"A what?"

"Baa-chan recommended me to use an enema that one time I got really _really _constipated. You remember?– " Sasuke scowled at him in disgust. "Anyway, it's basically this liquid that's supposed to– ano how do I describe it... loosen things up in there so that it comes out easier. It comes in a bottle with a lubed up applicator tip so you can administer the liquid up there. It's a lot easier than drinking that nasty castor oil. And faster!"

"Hn. You're becoming more and more useful these days. Thanks usuratonkachi. Let's get healed."

Naruto grinned at his best friend. "Can we get some ramen after?"

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura woke up to the loud slam of the front door sliding open. She heard the bickering that ensued soon after. It seems her husband has returned, bringing along their best friend and village leader.<p>

"Dobe! You'll wake Sakura!"

"OW! You don't have to hit me bastard! Besides we're waking her up anyway so she could heal us!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she quickly changed out her nightie into regular clothes. She grabbed her medical pouch off the dresser and exited her bedroom.

"Sakura-chan! Look what your bastard husband did to me!" Naruto pointed to all of his wounds with one hand as the other hovered protectively over the large bump on his head.

Sakura shook her head at the sight before her. Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room both slumped on the floor leaning on the couch for support.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she stated calmly, "I'm not healing _either_ of you with chakra today." Both males eyes and mouths gaped in shock at her words.

"Maybe after you experience what it feels like to heal the old fashioned way, you'd take better care to _spar correctly._"

"But Sakura-chan! I'm the Hokage! You can't do this!" Naruto began whining.

Sakura glared at him, temper flaring ever so slightly, "I will do as I please, Hokage-_sama_." Naruto visibly swallowed in fear. "As the top medic of this village I am constantly depleting my chakra, and just because you and your best friend like to beat each other to the brink of death, doesn't mean I have to be one to heal you. Go find someone else, in which case I bid you good luck."

Met with stares and silence, Sakura huffed and turned around about to walk away. Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped her wrist preventing her from going anywhere.

"The dobe is suffering from lack of ramen. Heal us any way you want." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke elbowed Naruto directly on a bruise on his arm.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan!"

Gritting her teeth Sakura kneeled between them and attended to their wounds. Using chakra on only the major ones and leaving the rest in bandages and splints. When she was finished she smacked both of their heads together in annoyance and stalked off to the kitchen.

Naruto hissed in pain, "Teme, maybe you _should_ research more. More so on how to sweet talk your wife to being less violent than anything sexual related."

Sasuke snorted in agreement, losing all confidence he had in bringing up the topic of anal sex.


End file.
